


These Oblivious Fools

by cookies_x3



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Get Together, M/M, Matchmaker Clint Barton, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookies_x3/pseuds/cookies_x3
Summary: Clint and Natasha can't watch their team leaders anymore as they adore each other from afar without making the first step. They take matters into their own hands to make Steve and Tony see the truth and finally rid the tower of all that frustration. Unfortunately the lovesick couple doesn't exactly act accordingly...





	These Oblivious Fools

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for the square 'Pining'. I hope you enjoy it! Any mistakes are my own.

The dark lines slowly come together to form a picture, a very particular one at that. Steve doesn't even has to consciously think about him to have him on his mind. As usual the blond has drawn his favorite subject, his teammate Tony. He's a little embarrassed about the whole situation but no matter what he has tried, he can't get the inventor out of his thoughts. After their shaky start, they had started to spend more time together, if only because they are the team's leaders and live together. Quite soon they had become something like friends, a relationship that at least for Steve had quickly evolved into something deeper. He has come to admire his friend, to be just a tiny bit infatuated with Tony. Unfortunately for Steve, it didn't stop there. 

Tony finally opened up to him after months, told him about his life and his nightmares, had shown Steve all those beautiful sides he usually keeps wrapped up, has made it impossible for Steve not to fall in love with him, deeply and irrevocably. 

Steve isn't fooled by their relationship though. They meet every day at least once, either for lunch or for dinner, depending on Tony's schedule. More often than not Steve wanders downstairs to Tony's lab somewhen during the course of the day where he sketches and watches Tony work, laughing and joking with the genius while Tony works too much for the team and for his company. Tony likes him to be around, says he works better when someone else than Jarvis listens to his rambling. Being around Tony is like an addiction. Steve knows the more he takes now, the more it is going to hurt when the inevitable happens, and that is Tony finding a partner. But he can't stay away, can't bring himself to not make Tony as happy as he can. Even if he is doomed to later suffer the consequences. 

That's how it comes that Steve now sits in the common living room and sketches, waiting for it to be time to go downstairs again and pretend that his life doesn't revolve around Tony. Meanwhile, he draws to distract himself. A comedy plays on the TV, Steve's day's attempt to catch up with modern culture. 

'Hey, what's up?' Clint's voice startles him out of his thoughts as the archer flops down on the sofa next to him. 

'Nothing.', he replies, looking at his friend who seems disgusted by his choice in movie. Just as he wonders what Clint could want from him, he gets an answer. 

'And what is this?' Before Steve has real time to react, Natasha has come up on his other side and snatches his sketchbook out of his hand, then flips through its pages. Steve feels himself blushing deeply. He is not even trying to get his book back. Any attempt would be useless, anyway. He could never retrieve anything Natasha has her mind on. 

Steve sighs, trying to hide the blush. 'Nothing.', he mumbles again. Natasha sits down next to Clint, they both take a look at the picture of someone who is obviously Tony. He can't even deny that fact. 

'Well, I'll leave this particular hopeless case to you, Nat.', Clint says as he stands up, obviously just having come with her to enable her to get her hands on Steve's sketchbook. He tries not to let his friend's words touch him. Of course his case is hopeless. Tony is never going to return his feelings, no matter how much Steve wishes he would. 

Apparently his thoughts are plain as day to his friend. Natasha slides closer, a sympathetic look on her face. It's worse than Clint's assessment of his situation. 

'Maybe you should finally talk to him.', she suggests as she had several times in the past weeks. 

Steve massages the back of his nose. 'And tell him what? That I love him? He doesn't feel the same, why should he?', he says exasperated. It's not as if she wouldn't know so. 

'Then at least you would have clarity and a closure.', she disagrees. She has been with him from the very beginning. Actually, the whole team has been behind him from the beginning because Steve had always been far too obvious about his feelings. Everyone had known ages ago that he had fallen hard for their teammate, everyone except for Tony. He seems to be blind for Steve's feelings or he ignores them on purpose, a thought Steve decidedly rejects. Tony would never be cruel, not on purpose. 

He sighs. 'I know that he sees me only as a friend. Why should I destroy that?'

'Because you have been hoping for months now and nothing has happened.', Natasha reminds him, something Steve grudgingly has to admit. 'Then you can finally get over this and move on.' He knows that Natasha isn't the biggest fan of Tony Stark but she is right, even Steve's love-addled mind has to admit that. He hates lying to his best friend. Maybe saying the truth wouldn't be so bad. 

Half an hour later Steve is on his way downstairs to finally talk to Tony. He had had to gather his wits some more before he has dared face his friend. His nerves had cooled down in the meantime but now they are shaking him up again. When facing a battle he is never so nervous but there he knows what to expect. 

The door to the workshop opens up in front of him, Steve ignores his shaking knees and enters the room. This is no big deal, he tells himself. The worst thing that could happen would be that Tony would never want to talk to him again. No big deal, right?

The music is quietening as Jarvis alerts Tony to Steve's presence. 'Hello.' It doesn't sound as cheerful as Steve usually is. His stomach is in a turmoil. 

Tony looks up from his work and his face lights up so beautifully, Steve's heart gives a painful squeeze. To see that smile, he would do anything anytime. The world should never be deprived of Tony's smile. 'Hi, Steve.', he greets the blond, putting his tools down. 

Instantly Steve's smile turns more genuine. He must look like a lovesick fool, not that Tony would notice that or that he would care. The brunet looks beautiful like this, with his hair all mussed up and grease on his hands. This is his natural environment, not the lime light, not a meeting room. It's here in the lab that he truly becomes himself. 

It's almost overwhelming to have Tony's full attention on oneself like Steve has right now. He loves to watch Tony focus on one of his gadgets. When it's on himself, Steve always feels important beyond words. Tony could do that to almost anybody but Steve is particularly sensitive towards his attention, maybe because he craves it so much. The blond colors deeply. 

'I..' He has quite forgotten what he had wanted to ask Tony or rather he decides that he can't say it anymore. What if Tony wouldn't want to spend time with him anymore? What is so bad about one-sided love anyway? Steve knows he can't live without that smile and he knows that Tony would never feel the same for him. After all, the genius could have anyone, why would he be interested in plain, old Steven Rogers? No, he wouldn't care about Steve the way Steve cares about him. But Tony isn't cruel, that is something he never could be. He would end whatever friendship there is between them to spare Steve the pain of seeing him and then find a way to blame himself for this. That's not something Steve is willing to risk. 'I was wondering if you'd like to spare later.', he says instead. 'I haven't found the time to work out today.' 

Tony grins, leaning on the workbench with his hip. 'Sure. I'm almost done here. If you give me five minutes, I'll meet you in the gym.' 

Steve nods. With a smile Tony turns back to his work while Steve goes upstairs, cursing his own cowardice once more. 

XXXXX

'And?' Clint nearly bounces with excitement when Natasha returns from her reconnaissance mission down in Tony's lab. The inventor had revoked Clint's access to Jarvis's system ages ago, apparently because the archer had misused the video system for his pranks. It's really ridiculous. If Tony doesn't want to be pranked, he shouldn't make the entrance to the air duct system so easy. 

Unfortunately, Natasha just shakes her head as she enters his apartment. Clint groans. 'Rogers chickened out. As was to be expected.' She is just as unhappy about this development as he is. She had quietly followed Steve down to Tony's lab to ensure that the blond would actually talk about his feelings to the right person for once. 

For months now they had to watch the two men being unhappily in love with each other without knowing about their common predicament. Clint and Natasha just can't watch them anymore. It's so frustrating to listen to Rogers's endless accounts of how great and perfect Tony is and Tony's endless denying though he is just as obvious as Steve. 

'Damn.' This just won't do. 'Phase two?'

Natasha nods. 'It's your turn.'

XXXXX

Tony's eyes light up as the door opens but when he finds that it's just Barton who's come to annoy him again, he turns back to his work to hide his disappointment. Instead he scowls. 

'Did you expect someone else?', Barton asks with a smugness that is all too much his own. 'Rogers is out with Nat.', he is informed as if Tony had asked. 

'And why would I care?' Tony tries to sound as indifferent as possible, not even looking up again as he turns his attention back to his project. He ignores the sting Clint's words have. There is no reason for Steve to visit him every day and be around him all the time. Why should Tony be sad about that? 

Barton snorts, knowing that they both know why he cares. 'Oh, please. If you wouldn't be so obvious, maybe it would be cute.' 

Tony doesn't even deign that with an answer. 

'You could always just tell him what you feel, you know?' Clint walks closer, picking up some tools. Tony doesn't bother tell him to leave them be because he's afraid what else he might say in the process. 

Of course Clint knows, of course the whole team knows why Tony cares. Everyone, except the one who is the object of Tony's affection. And how could he not be in love with Steve? Perfect, sweet Steve who cares so much for everyone. He has spent a lot of time with Tony lately, probably some kind of team bonding. How could Tony not fall for him deeper than he should? The team has noticed of course though Tony tried to deny it at every occasion. Lately he has given up on that habit. It's still a mystery for Tony how Steve can be so blind to his affections but is very glad about it at the same time. 

'No, I can't.', he lets Barton know. He looks down at his latest project. 'I don't want to risk the friendship we have.', he admits quietly. As if Barton wouldn't know that much, he thinks angrily. 

Clint raises an eyebrow. 'And why is that?'

Tony sighs, giving up on continuing his work. He crosses his arms and leans on the workbench, looking straight at his friend. 'If Steve doesn't feel the same.. It would all be weird. We wouldn't be friends anymore.' And Steve wouldn't want to spend time with him anymore. 

'And if that friend finds out that you have lied to him for weeks, months, what do you think he will feel then?', Clint asks, knowing how his words will affect Tony. 

Tony's brow furrows. He hadn't thought about that before. Of course Steve wouldn't be thrilled to find out later that Tony had never spoken about his infatuation, especially since it could have possibly endangered a team member. That's not something he ever wants to experience. Tony shudders. 

'Damn you.', he says out loud, scowling at Clint now openly. The blond doesn't really leave him any choice. 

He rolls his eyes. 'What's so terrible about inviting him out? Just tell him you'd like a date or just drag him to your room and get to it.' Clint wriggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

If Steve would be anyone else, Tony might be tempted. As it is though, the latter is not an option. He wants Steve like he has never wanted anyone else before. 

'It's not that easy.', he repeats. 

'Yes, it is. Invite him out. Then at least you know what the matter is.' Clint steps closer. 'I hate to see you suffering like this.' 

The elevator dings, making Tony look at it in surprise. Steve steps out with his sketchbook under his arm. He can't see them yet from the hallway. Shocked Tony glances back at Clint who hadn't needed that long to know who arrived. 

'Okay, I might have lied about Steve's whereabouts.', Barton quips. He's already on his way up to the air duct, getting away from Tony and Steve. 

'You'll pay for this.', Tony says exactly as the door to the workshop opens and Clint vanishes from sight. 

Steve stops dead on his tracks. 'Are you fighting with Jarvis again?', he asks with a knowing smile. 

Tony spins around, that infuriating archer already half forgotten. 'Something like that.', he says, distracted as he is by Steve's tight shirt and his gorgeous smile. It should be illegal to be that hot and adorable at the same time. '

Fortunately Steve doesn't ask any more questions, he is already familiar with Tony's antics. And wow, Tony hadn't thought anyone would ever keep up with all his shit but apparently Steve is, if just for the sake of the team, or maybe the blond really wants to be friends after all. 

'May I?' Steve raises his book, nodding at his usual nook. 

'Sure.' Tony turns away from Steve for a moment to gather his wits. A few moments ago it had seemed like a good idea to tell Steve what he feels, now, not so much. But he was never known to chicken out. 

Tony swallows hard, turning around abruptly to face his friend. 'Steve, I..' He hesitates when he sees Steve's hopeful expression. Okay, maybe he does chicken out. He can't risk this. Having this friendship is better than spending day after day alone in his lab. So what if it breaks Tony's heart? He can love from afar. It's better for both of them. Someone as young and perfect as Steve doesn't need or want a burden like Tony in his life as more than a temporary friend. 'I want to get back at Barton for some prank. You interested?', he asks instead, putting on his best grin. 

Steve laughs softly, then puts his sketchbook aside. 'Sure. What did you have in mind?'

XXXXX

Clint wants to murder his two teammates. How can they just be so thickheaded? It's frustrating beyond words. The next arrow hits his target right in the center. The training sequence of Jarvis is already set on quite challenging, even for Hawkeye, but that doesn't keep his mind from wandering to the leaders of the Avengers. 

He and Nat had done anything in their power to get them to finally admit to their feelings but these two fools are just too stubborn to act accordingly. They are in their own ways of happiness and Clint sees it as his duty to save them. But they are too stupid to see that and block off Clint's attempts to help at every corner. 

Natasha isn't feeling any better about this matter. She is angry at their leaders for not seeing their attempts for what they are. They are both ready to give this whole thing up. 

Clint shoots his next target. This is too stupid, he decides. 

He is through with this. They can get together on their own or not at all. He doesn't care anymore. And if he is pouting, well then, so be it. It's not as if anyone can see him. 

Suddenly he stops dead on his tracks. One of the targets hits his head not five seconds later but he doesn't care for it. That's it. 'Jarvis, pause program and call Natasha.' 

XXXXX

Steve still feels unsure around Tony after he almost confessed his love to him. He suspects that Tony notices that something is amiss but he hadn't said anything until now. Nevertheless, Steve decided he wouldn't stay away from Tony as long as the genius doesn't demand this. 

He's down in Tony's lab as he usually is this time of the day. Tony just puts the finishing touches to the latest gadget for SI. He rubs his grease stained hands on a cloth that's almost as dirty as they are. Steve closes his book and with that hides the sketch of Tony. It's one of his favorite ones yet. It shows the inventor with his robot, Dum-E. Tony had talked with his little friend who had gotten some grease on himself. Tony had crouched in front of him and cleaned him as good as possible. The soft smile would haunt Steve for a while. 

'Ready to head upstairs?' Tony pulls him out of his thoughts. They had decided to watch a movie and order some pizza as soon as Tony was done and apparently the inventor still wants to go through with that plan. 

Steve nods, stands up and heads to the elevator with Tony. 

They are three stories under the common floor when the elevator stops suddenly. The jerk almost throws Tony off his feet but Steve can catch him in the last moment. Dazed the inventor looks at the ceiling as if the problem would be visible from the inside. 

'Jarvis, what was that?', Tony asks before he has even regained his balance. He sounds annoyed rather than frightened. When there is no answer though, he is no longer at ease. Fortunately he didn't notice Steve's blush at their closeness nor his lingering touch. It's not that often that Tony is as close as he had been moments ago

Tony types in his security code when there is no answer at all. It apparently doesn't have the desired effect. 'Maybe there is some kind of interference.', he mutters, turning away completely from Steve. 

Some seconds later, the speakers above them come to life though, revealing the problem. 'Hey, guys.'

'Barton?' Tony is exasperated and there is a panicking look on his face, his voice is steel though. Why he should be so nervous suddenly is a mystery to Steve. With a slight frown he watches Tony who still stares up at the camera as if he sees Clint right through it. 'What the hell is this supposed to be?', he angrily demands to know though he seems to already know the answer. 

There is a short silence on the other end, then Natasha apparently snatches the mic from Clint and says, 'This is an attempt to save our team and friendship.' 

Steve freezes suddenly, knowing now all too good what this is about. They want him to finally confess before his infatuation would ruin a mission. Tony is rigid as well. Does he suspect? Is he so repulsed by the very idea? 

'I don't see how this is such a thing.', Tony says, crossing his arms in a defensive position. 

'You know what we are talking about, Tony.', Clint cuts in. That shuts Tony up completely. 'You can either tell him or you'll be stuck in there.' The threat obviously is meant for Tony which confuses Steve. What could Tony tell him that could threaten the team? 

'Tony?' Steve's voice mirrors his confusion. Tony turns away from the camera and faces Steve though he keeps his eyes averted. He looks insecure. 

'I-' Tony sighs deeply. Steve frowns openly now, not understanding this situation at all. 'I have not been entirely honest with you. That's what Clint means. I- I might have some not too friendly feelings for you.'

'What?' Steve's brain refuses to work properly. He can't believe what he had just heard, needs a conformation while his heart already rejoices. 

Tony avoids eye contact at all costs. 'I fell in love with you.', he murmurs, chancing a glance at Steve's face. The latter stares at his friend with his mouth wide open because of the shock. Tony being Tony of course misinterprets Steve's expression and turns away, his cheeks flushing in an instance when he attempts to regain his composure. 'I don't expect you to feel the same or even..'

Further Tony doesn't get because Steve has pulled him into his arms and has his lips pressed to Tony's in an instance. The genius freezes for a moment, then kisses Steve back with vigor. 

Steve regrets ever needing so long to react to the words he had longed to hear. He just hadn't been able to understand how Tony could actually feel the same for him. When he draws back to look into deep brown eyes, Tony slowly blinks at him like he can't quite believe this is happening. He's beautiful. 

Steve just smiles at him. 'I love you too.'

Tony's eyebrows climb almost to his hairline. His mouth opens and closes a few times without anything coming out of it. Steve can't suppress his grin anymore. 

'This is crazy.', Tony eventually says. 'Just to be sure, you're..'

'In love with you.', Steve finishes the sentence for his friend. 'And you feel the same.', he concludes, still grinning like a Cheshire Cat. 

Tony nods. He is rather surprised like he can't understand any of this yet. 'Why didn't you say anything?', he asks softly, looking him over again and again. 

'I didn't want to threaten our friendship.', Steve admits, joining Tony's laughter a moment later when the tension breaks finally. 'Apparently all knew except for us.' 

'We couldn't continue watching you oblivious fools.', Clint says somewhere behind them. Steve whips around surprised to find him and Natasha standing in the doorway, both a very pleased smile on their faces. Tony glares at Clint from Steve's side. 

'I'll let you know that I am a genius.', he says loudly, cuddling closer to Steve in the process. The blond wraps his arm around Tony's midsection, pulling him closer. 

Clint snorts and rolls his eyes. 'Yeah. Says the guy who didn't get that Mr Applepie Obvious is in love with him.' 

Steve doesn't care for their banter. He presses a kiss on the top of Tony's head, breathing in his scent. He doesn't care for anything except that Tony loves him and that he can finally hold him in his arms.


End file.
